


So full of love

by LegendsofSnark



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dom!Klaus, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub!Diego, cock riding, dom/sub cafes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Diego waits for Klaus at the cafe, he's nervous and excited





	So full of love

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you West for looking this over!

The Umbrella academy was one of the best cafes in the city. It was primarily Dom run, Dom owned and the Doms were the ones that hosted and waited on the subs. Diego sat idly by, His shift at the law firm had ended early and his dom, Klaus, had texted him to meet him at the cafe. 

 

The only drink that he was allowed to drink was an herbal green tea (Klaus knew how much Diego hated them) and nothing else. This cafe however, was different than other ones in the city. In this cafe a Dom could either service a sub or have a sub service them. 

 

Diego wasn't sure why Klaus loved working here and he sometimes didn't trust his Dom. The thoughts running through his head about what could happen. 

 

Klaus had had a wild past and Diego would often sit in bed wondering if Klaus had serviced another submissive that day.

 

"Can I help you tonight aside from the tea, sweetheart?" A soft voice said. Diego looked up from his tea and into the eyes of Dom who he had never seen before. "A pretty thing like yourself shouldn't be sitting here like this. All alone and without a Dom nearby."

 

Diego blushed, he didn’t do that much but the Dominate had an air about him. In addition to him being naked after all. 

 

"I'm Five. I just started today and someone as cute as you shouldn't be without a Dom." 

 

Diego grinned. He just started? And since when had they started hiring people younger than eighteen? 

 

"A little young right?" Diego asked. Five moved closer to Diego, his hardening cock near Diego's face. 

 

"I'm thirty. Don't let my baby face fool you. So, do you wanna blow me or do you want me to blow you? We're all inclusive here." 

 

Diego shook his head. He gripped the tea cup and held it up to his lips. "I--I don't think so. You should probably go." 

 

"Aw, Come on." Five ran a hand over Diego's back. "I'm very good at what I do.''

 

"And I'm sure that  **my** sub doesn't want that." 

 

Diego jumped at the sound of Klaus' voice. A quick glance and Diego suddenly felt horrible, Klaus was still dressed in his clothes from this morning but now with a badge on his apron that stated that he wouldn’t serve any subs that day.

 

And here Diego was, allowing some other Dom to touch him. 

 

Five jumped back and turned to Klaus. The expression he wore one of surprise. "He's yours? Can I use him like, just for tonight? Because I wouldn't mind taking him back to my place after my shift and showing him what a Dom can do." 

 

Klaus walked forward pushing Five to the side, Diego briefly glanced at Klaus but his eyes didn't show anger. 

 

They showed interest. 

 

"Baby. Touch my cock. Show him who you belong to." 

 

Diego swallowed hard and moved a hand towards Klaus' crotch. 

 

"Stroke me until you get me hard, My good little sub." 

 

Diego did as he was told. He rubbed Klaus through his work pants, listening as his Dom moaned softly and Five's exasperated breath from behind Klaus. 

 

"This one is taken. You can leave and find someone else." Klaus looked back with a smirk on his face, Five just sighed and walked away. 

 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Diego muttered, He began to move his hands away but Klaus stopped him, the tray in his hands shaking lightly. 

 

"Don't apologize. He's new and he didn't know. You didn't do anything wrong. You showed respect for Dominants and I appreciate that. Now baby, I still have work but you are a customer and I want to service you. Unzip your pants and stroke yourself to hardness. I'm gonna give that nice couple their drinks and when I come back be ready." 

 

Diego quickly unzipped his pants, watching with lust as Klaus walked to the third table behind Diego and served the polite sub couple. 

 

He stroked as quickly as he could, thoughts of Klaus fucking him,  sucking him, and using each and every toy that they own on him helped him get to where he needed to be just in time. 

 

"Oh delicious." Klaus smirked. Diego noticed that Klaus had gotten undressed by the time that he had came back to his table. "Good boy." 

 

"What are you going to do?" 

 

Klaus placed the now empty tray onto the table and slipped inside the booth, sitting on Diego's  cock. His back flush to Diego's chest. 

 

"I'm gonna ride you. Run your hands down my chest." 

 

Diego moaned, running a hand down Klaus' front. 

 

Deep, little moans slipped out with every movement. With a  wince, Diego felt like someone was watching him but he never slowed the pace and neither did Klaus, taking his entire length.    
  
Klaus began to ride him, his hands placed firmly on the table.    
  
Diego tossed his head back against the soft cushion. 

 

Diego felt Klaus clench around him, feelings rushing through Diego, how much he loved his Dom.

 

He keeps his hands on Klaus, feeling him up  wherever he can touch, while Klaus fucked himself on his cock. Diego held him close as he jerks Klaus off, doing his best to match the strokes of his hand to the pace that Klaus bounced on his cock. 

 

"Fuck." Klaus breathed. "I trained you so well. You're so good. Very good." 

 

"Hngg, you taught me well, Sir. Are you close?" 

 

Klaus nodded. "Yeah. Go faster." 

 

Diego stroked Klaus faster, matching Klaus' quickened movements. 

 

"Mmm, fuck. Yes." 

 

Klaus spilled over into Diego's hand, Diego cumming soon after.

 

"Was that acceptable?" Diego asked, His voice now small as he massaged Klaus' stomach. 

 

"That was more than acceptable. You did good. So very good. Now, I have to get back to work. You did so good and you can have anything that you want off the menu now. I'll send Vanya over while I clean up." 

 

Diego nodded. "Yeah, Yeah. Thank you, sir." 

 

Klaus tilted his head back against Diego's chest, "I think I'm gonna sit here a little longer though. Is that okay?" 

 

Diego kissed Klaus' neck. "Of course."    
  
  



End file.
